Dragon Ball TP
This story takes place 10 years after Dragon Ball GT. Everything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT is canon. All the movies are count as non-canon except of the three Broly movies. Some points of the Xicor saga are based from Dragon Ball AF. Sagas 1. Xicor, the new threat ''' '''2. Broly's vengeance 3. Saiyans vs Frieza 4. Gokin the Super Saiyan 7 5. Cell Junior 6. Majin Buu returns ''' '''7. No one stands in Baby's way 8. New androids 9. Xicor's second coming 10. The final battle Prologue Ten years have passed since Goku left with Shenron. Chi-chi was so angry. He hated Goku, she didn't even want to see him, but at the same time he missed him. Since he had left nothing was the same. Everyone was sad and felt that something was missing from their lives, but until he came everything changed. Chi-chi was so excited to see her husband back. But the only reason he came was because of the new dangers Earth began to face. Goku and his friends are now ready to face new powerful and fierce enemies. Xicor, the new threat Chapter 1: Goku returns!!! Ten years have passed since Goku left with Shenron. Chi-chi missed Goku so much. She wanted to hug him, kiss him and say that she loves him. 'I hate this.' Chi-chi thought. 'Why did Goku leave''?'. Chi-chi was crying. She just wanted to let it all out... Suddenly a noise was heard outside of the house. It was Gohan, Chi-chi's son. He was so confused seeing his mother crying. Gohan: Why are you crying mom? Chi-chi: Because I miss him... I miss your father. Gohan: We all miss him. Even Vegeta stopped training because of my father. Krillin is sad because he lost his best friend and my brother didn't even get to know him well. Everyone is sad mom, so stop thinking about it. Chi-chi: I don't understand. Why did he leave? Gohan: To save the world from evil. He was responsible for every foe we faced. He was like a magnet. He was so powerful that everyone wanted to face him. He was a legend and he will always be in our hearts. Chi-chi: I love you Gohan. You are a very good son. Gohan: I love you too, mom. Suddenly a huge power level approached. Gohan was frightened, he had never felt so much power before. That power was even stronger than Goku's. Gohan: Mom, stay here. Something dangerous is happening. I have to go. Chi-chi: OK, watch out. Gohan: Yes, I'll be fine. Bye... Only Gohan and Vegeta managed to arrive at the battlefield. In their surprise the huge power they felt was a saiyan. A saiyan that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Vegeta: Who are you? ???: My name is Xicor. I came here to destroy the Earth. I am here to exterminate Goku and all the other saiyans. Vegeta: What do you want from Kakarot? He left this planet years ago. Xicor: I want to destroy him because he was one of the strongest saiyans in history. I want to become a legend and enslave Kakarot and all the saiyan remnants. I want to be the king. I am the strongest being in the universe and nothing's going to stand in my way!!! Vegeta: You can't become a legend by destroying Kakarot. You will never enslave the saiyans, you will never destroy what we are. You are not the strongest in the universe and I am going to prove it to you!!! Xicor: How can you prove it to me if you aren't even a Super Saiyan 5? Vegeta: What? How can that be? There's not such a transformation. Xicor: You are looking at it right now. Vegeta: Then how come you be so weak? Xicor: You asked for it. Now I am going to show you my true power!!! Xicor powered up angrily. His power was a hundread times stronger than Goku's as a Super Saiyan 4. His power was incredible! Vegeta: This can't be. He is a hundread times stronger than Kakarot! We won't be able to beat him. He is too strong for us. Out of nowhere another huge power appears. Gohan: It's my father! He came to save us! Goku: Missed me? Gohan: Finally, father you returned! We all missed you. My mom was crying because of you. You should go meet her after this fight, she has lots of things to tell you. Goku: Definetely. Xicor: How did you come here so quickly? Goku: Using the Instant Transmition technique, of course. I heard that you wanted to destroy me, isn't it? What are you waiting for? Xicor: AAH! Bring it on, let's see how strong you are. Chapter 2: The clash of the two Super Saiyan 5 Goku came to save the day, after all these years from the evil tyrrant Xicor who has just began terrorising the planet. Vegeta: Kakarot, can you turn into a Super Saiyan 5? Goku: Of course, but I don't think that I can beat him anyway. Vegeta, Gohan: Do your best! Goku: Thanks, Vegeta. Thanks, son. Xicor: You are not the strongest Saiyan anymore, Goku. I am! I am going to defeat you once and for all! This will be your last fight ever. I will become the King of the universe and all earthlings and saiyans are going to obey me. All the glory will be mine. Goku: I won't let you do that. I am the protector of the Earth, and no one messes up with this planet. Whoever messes up with us will have big trouble. Now you shall see the true power of a Super Saiyan 5. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 5. The ground was shaking. His power was unreal, it was equal to Xicor's. Xicor: This will be the battle of the Universe. Let the battle begin! Goku rushes to Xicor. Xicor punches Goku to the face. Goku doesn't back down, he grabs Xicor and kicks him from behind. Xicor rushes to Goku, he punches him to the stomach and Goku spilts blood out of his mouth. Goku: You are stronger than I expected. Xicor: You haven't seen anything yet! Goku: You neither! I have much more tricks up my sleeve. Goku punches Xicor in the stomach and then kicks him away. Xicor fells into a huge mountain. In the blink of an eye, Xicor gets behind Goku. Xicor: Now, you die! Dragon Canon! Xicor blasts Goku from behind. His blast was so fast that Goku couldn't dodge it. Gohan and Vegeta were paralysed with fear. ''No, my father's dead... Gohan thought. Gohan and Vegeta were furious. Gohan: You'll pay for this, Xicor! Vegeta, let's fuse. Vegeta: But you can't turn into a Super Saiyan 4, isn't it? Gohan: You are wrong. I have been training really hard lately in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. My tale has grown too. Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan 4. His power increased tremendously. He was so angry, he wanted revenge. Out of nowhere Goku appears. He was hurt, but he had more than enough energy to fight with Xicor. Everyone was watching Goku as if he was a ghost. Xicor: It can't be, that was my strongest blast! It should have torn you apart. Gohan: Yeah, you are alive! I thought you died. Why did I even think that you died? Goku: Perhaps you should have more faith in me, Gohan. There's no need for you to fuse. I can fight him by myself. Vegeta: OK, Kakarot. Goku: Come on, Xicor. Is that all you've got? Xicor: Of course not. Now the real fight begins. Goku: Bring it on! Xicor began to power up, once again. Xicor: This is my true power! Goku: You are still no match from me. Goku's power level began to rose. His power was a little stronger than Xicor's. Xicor: It can't be. After all this training... He is even stronger than me! I've done everything to surpass him. I hate him. I will destroy him. Chapter 3: Xicor surpasses his limits Goku: Come on, Xicor. Are you scared? Will you give up? Xicor: I'll never give up, whatever you do. The fight resumed. Goku punched Xicor over and over again. Xicor was weakened. Xicor was screaming out of desperation. Suddenly Xicor lands a kick in Goku's stomach. After a series of punches and kicks Goku managed to stand up. Goku: It's over. You are history. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA TIMES 20! The blast hit directly Xicor's body. He wasn't dead, but the blast made serious damage to him. The blast was so powerful. Xicor couldn't move an inch, however he would never give up. At the same time, Goku was exhausted. Vegeta and Gohan were excited because they, somehow knew that Goku would win the battle. Vegeta screamed outloud: Kakarot, finish him of, now! Goku: Don't worry, Vegeta! I will. Xicor: AAAAH! This is over! Xicor was powering up. He was even stronger than before! He managed to surpass his limits. He was even stronger than Goku. Goku was standing there, frightened of a power he had never felt before. It was huge. They were all shocked. Category:Fan Fiction